Your Almost Average Love Story
by xoxkookiexox
Summary: An almost typical life of two teenage….teenagers, and how they change each others life little by little. A beautiful, cheerful, hyperactive girl, with a little secret to hide, and your average cute hockey obsessed guy. Complete summary inside


_Authors Notes_: Well first off to start with, I do not own Sakura, Syaoran or any characters from CCS, but I do own Sen, Andrina,Liv, Eden, Len, Alex, Marc, and Brendan, and a couple other people (some come later on in the story). Oh and I really hope you like this story because this is the first one I've ever written (other than in school, but in my school you usually can't choose the topic, so this is the first story I've ever written without anyone forcing me to. There, that sounds better. Oh, and sorry for any bad grammer and misspelled words. (You should see me at school, I can't spell or use the right grammer to save my life, but in this story I'll _try_ .)

_Summary_: An _almost_ typical life of two teenage….teenagers, and how they change each others life little by little. A beautiful, cheerful, hyperactive girl, with a _little_ secret to hide, and your average cute hockey obsessed guy. Has she been crushing on him? He's only noticed her as a friend. Will something happen as time goes by, or will they just become close friends and watch life go on and on.

**Tomoyo**- violet eyes, long black semi-wavy hair (with bangs) that goes up to mid back, about 5'2, gr.9.

**Eriol**- blue eyes, long straight black hair (yes I'm changing the colours on some characters), avarage guy length, goes about like two cm past ears on sides going down to neck at the back, and goes up to eyebrows in the front, 5'4, gr.9

**Syaoran- **brown eyes, long always messy hair, not straight, but not exactly wavy or curly either. Same length and all that as Eriol only only hair stops after the eyebrows, and two inches after neck. 5'4, gr.9

**Sakura- **Auburn hair, same style as Syaoran only not messy, and not as puffy, goes up to one inch after shoulders, lots of layers, and emereld eyes. 5'1, gr.9

**Len-** brown hair, not straight, but not exactly wavy or curly either, messy, but I bit more tame than Syaoran's, about the same length as Eriol, maybe just a bit longer, eyes are a mix of orange, glod, and brown, 5'3, gr.9

More will come later when they enter the story

Your Almost Average Love Story

Chapter 1 _Tomoyo's **little** idea_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sakura's POV

"Mmmphpmm oh my…" I mumbled as I tried to get out of my soft warm cozy, safe, snug, huge pink comfy…thomp

2 hours later…

"Sakura! Get down here right now!" roared my brother Tori. "Mmmphpmm…what time is it?" I asked groggily. "10:30!" He yelled. "What! I'm Late!" I screamed wide eyed. _'oh shit, Tomoyo's going to murder me alive'_ I jumped out of bed and went straight to my closet only to see all my clothes, most made by Tomoyo surprise, surprise. I put on a tight powder pink tank top that had an outline of cherryblossoms on the side, compliments go to Tomoyo, and a dark jean skirt that went up to half thigh. I stoped infront of my mirror, combed my hair and put my traditional pigtales in with pink cherryblossom elastics. And put on a bit of cherry flavoured lip gloss.

"Tori!" I yelled. "Yes my favourite little monster" My brother smirked. "Ok, since I really need a ride I guess I'll let that slide" I mused. "Huh?" My brother said confused. "And what little one, makes you think I'm going to give you a ride." Tori taunted me, and stupidly poked my forehead. "Because if you don't I can just tell Tomoyo it was your fault I wasn't able to meet her.

Tori's POV

I thought about it for awhile then shivered. I know its sad to be scared of someone like 4 or 5 years youger than you but…

_Flashback_

_I took two more steps back, not wanting to face the wrath of the horrible demon standing infront of him. I looked into her eyes, they were furious, I could literally see the fire in her eyes. "Tori…" Tomoyo said threateningly, words practicly slithering out of her mouth. "Look Tomoyo, I'm really sorry a-about what happened." I said trying to calm the girl down. "Do you know how long it took me to make that only to have you destroy it…?" She whispered. "Ummm…"-_

"Tori…" Sakura interupted her thoughts. "Huh?" Tori said wiping the sweat of his forhead. Sakura raising an eyebrow. "Nevermind, just get in the car, I'll be right there." "OK!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sakura's POV

I got into the car, waiting for Tori to come. "So, where are you goin'" asked my brother. "Just the mall." I said cheerfully. "Whatever" was all he could say.

At the mall

Tomoyo's POV

"Oh, where is she? She was suppost to meet me here an hour ago, I swear if she's not here in the next 2 minutes I'm gonna-" "Hey Tomoyo!" I looked over and there was Sakura running towards me. "And where have you" I wasn't even able to finish that sentence, she ran up and hugged me. "Hi Tomoyo! Sorry I was late, Tori took awhile to get ready and drive me here" Sakura said innocently. I sighed, "You wanna get an ice cream" I asked "Uhuh!" Sakura replied shaking her head up and down happily. I smiled "ok."

Sakura's POV

'_Well that went well…'_ I thought, as I happily walked. We got our ice cream at Ben & Jerry's I got chocolate fudge brownie, and Tomoyo got strawberry cheesecake. "Well look who it is" Tomoyo pointed out. I looked over and saw…

_end of POV_

"Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo pointed out as we ran over to our dear friend. "Hey Len!" I greeted cheerfully. "Hey" He greeted as he smiled. "Ya, hey" Sakura raised an eyebrow an turned around to see who said that. It was Syaoran. "Uh, hi Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out cheerfully.

Tomoyo's POV

I smiled as I saw my best friend greet Syaoran. _'Oh my, it's just so cute!'_ I gently smiled. _'I still think they should be together…She's been crushing on him for 6 months now. She says she stoped 3 months ago, but I'm not that stupid. Aww, poor Saku, you should really stop denying it, its really not helthy keepin' it in… Oh I know! I'm gonna help them get together I'm just going to need a bit of help from maybe two certain people…' _Tomoyo thought, she smirked as she and Len watched the two flirt. _'This is gonna be fun…' _

"Tomoyo?" I looked at Len, he was lookin' at me pretty funny. "Uh, ya?" I asked stupidly. "Uh, it's nothin, I just thought you were staring into space…well those two seem busy, you wanna go to that store over there while they talk?"he asked pointing to Sports Check. I looked at my other two friends and sighed _'why not'_ I nodded. He smirked and we went in. _'whats he smirkin about?…hmmm…oh my god! It's Eriol!' _I immediately started to blush as I saw him walk towards me. You see, unlike _one certain person_ I know, I don't deny my feelings to myself…but other people…that's a different story. _'ok Tomoyo, don't stutter and act like a big girl, he's comin this way.'_

Eriol's POV

'_Hey, it's Tomoyo' _"Hey!" I greeted. "Hey Eriol, how are you doin'?" Tomoyo asked me as she smiled innocently. "Pretty good? What about you?"I said as I smirked. _'huh, I could have sworn I just saw her blush just now…I'm probably just immagining in it, she's not like that.'_ "I'm good, as always." She said as she smirked. "That's good" I said. We talked for a bit, you know, just about random stuff, food, sports, weather, people, preasents, Sakura and Syaoran…_ 'Wait a minute…Sakura and Syaoran?' _I was confused. I looked into Tomoyo's eyes. I saw a certain sparkle. _'Shit, I know that look, she's planning something, she's gonna make me do something either I really don't wanna do, or that could get me into maybe a bit of trouble.' _I groaned. "I know that look, what do you want Tomoyo?" I asked knowing know matter what she said I was going to end up having to do it anyway. "Well…" She said as she started telling me her new _brilliant _plan.

Syaoran's POV

"Oh, ya, well you'll never know, now will you? Maybe, I'd give it a 97 chance." I said, as Sakura and I just burst out laughing. We were just talking about you know, the usual random things, at the moment we were making _comments_ about certain teachers, and the principal. Sakura looked at me and smiled, then took a sip of her strawberry banana smoothie I just recently bought her. "Hey, wait a minute, what ever happened to Len and Tomoyo? They were here earlier, oh my, I just noticed they were gone." She said. I could tell she was feeling a bit guilty. "Ya, me too." I said. I looked at her face, she still looked a bit guilty. "If you want we can start looking for them?" I suggested. "They might be with Eriol, I saw him a little earlier when me and Len were here, but you know, we kind of wandered off and lost him." I pointed out. "Ya, lets look for them" Sakura agreed with him. "Wait a minute, did you just say she could be with Eriol right now?" She asked me. "Well that is what I just said."

Sakura's POV

I smirked. I've always known that Tomoyo's had a little something for Eriol, I never really asked her about it though, I just know.

_Back to Tomoyo Eriol and Len_

Tomoyo's POV

"So it's all clear now to both of you?" I asked, after just annoncing my new master plan. They both sighed. "Look Tomoyo, I don't think they like each other like that at all, please don't get mad, or, you know, slap me, but I don't really think Sakura like's Syaoran. I no she used to, but not anymore. I know she always acts cheerful around him, but she's cheerful around everyone. That's Sakura for you, always happy, cheerful and laughing. And Syaoran, don't think he likes her like that either. I think Syaoran see's Sakura more of a sister than as a lover." Stated Len. I looked at him and opened my mouth, but before I said anything I saw Sakura and Syaoran coming our way. I gave Len and Eriol a 'shut the hell up or I swear to God I will give you a hundred years of pain' look and it seemed to have worked because they shut up right away.

Syaoran's POV

We saw Tomoyo, Eriol, and Len, up ahead. They were talking but suddenly everyone became quiet. _'hmmm…I wonder whats going on.'_ I thought, but I just let it slip. I smiled as I saw Sakura run up and hugged her best friend. Tomoyo looked surprised at first, but gave in and hugged back (just a friendly hugg people!). I chuckled at the sight. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow, we better get going home." Eriol said. "Whatever" replied Tomoyo.

_End of POV's_

They decided to walk home and spend a bit more time together before the next day. Tomoyo, Len, and Eriol walk in a group, arguing and discussing Tomoyo's _brilliant_ plan. And Syaoran and Sakura were walking together side by side talking about random things, mostly about how much they didn't want to go to school the next day. As they were walking they were passing a river, as Sakura and Syaoran passed (they were walking behind Eriol, Tomoyo, and Len) Syaoran raised an eyebrow and stoped right in the middle of the bridge. Sakura stoped to with a confused look on her face, wondering why Syaoran stoped. Tomoyo, Len and Eriol stopped to. Syaoran took a couple steps to the end of the bridge. The water in the river was perfectly clean, and about maybe 5 feet deep. Or in that park of it at least, Syaoran smiled. Sakura was still just a bit confused. "Syao- " she began but was cut off. "Sakura" Syaoran said, motioning her to come beside him. She walked towards him, until she was beside him. "Yes" she said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Syaoran suddenly said. Sakura looked out into the water. She smiled, and nodded. "Almost perfect…you know what would make this even more perfect?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, she wasn't really used to him acting all serious like this for this little a reason. "what?" she asked. Syaoran smirked. "If you were wearing white!" And with that he pushed her into the water. Sakura screamed. Syaoran smiled and bent down, as Sakura popped her head out of the water and started laughing, he stuck his hand out, offering to help her out. "What an idiot" Eriol commented as he watched this. "Why is he an idiot?" asked Len all confused. "He's helping her out." Len commented. "You'll see." Replied Eriol. They stopped talking and watched the scene infront of them. Sakura went over to were Syaoran was and took his hand with both hands accepting her help. As he started to pull her up Sakura smirked. She put both her feet at the ledge of the bridge, and pushed as hard as she could pull Syaoran with her, but before she started falling downward again, she let go of syaorans hands, sending him flying. Sakura bursted out laughing as she got out of the water. And back ontop of the bridge. She started running as fast as she could home and as she past Tomoyo and the guys she yelled, sorry I got to run home before he catches up! Meanwhile Syaoran got out of the water smirking and started to run after her. Eriol and Len smiled and chuckled at this, but Tomoyo just smiled.

_Notes: So what do ya think? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, but I have a lot of things in mind to make it better, I'll update soon I promise, maybe 2, 3, or 4. I think it's pretty good for my first chapter of my first story. This story will have a lot of humor and a little bit of fantasy as it goes on. Please review, and tell me if I should make my chapters a bit longer, how much pages is the usual? Please tell me, anyways, next chapter **might** be a little longer._

_Buh bye_

_Xox_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
